When The Truth Comes Out
by Hattersglasschild
Summary: High School for Shouta Aizawa and Hizashi Yamada wasn't always the best. For example, both of their crushes just so happened to be in a happy relationship... Still, they made the best of it and made it out just fine. However, their High School reunion is coming up and when they all decide to attend, will unlikely romances bloom, or will it be just another disappointment?
1. Reunion

Shouta Aizawa clutched the small paper cup in his hand and tried to disappear by leaning harder into the wall. His wrinkled button up shirt was tucked into his suit pants, the matching jacket a little baggy on him. He hadn't bothered with a tie either. He had been less than prepared for this event, deciding to attend his high school reunion last minute.

"I can't believe you talked me into this. Aizawa grumbled, taking a sip from the red liquid in his cup. It was way too sugary and he made a face, audibly sighing. "Please tell me it's almost over..."

Present Mic let out a loud laugh, drawing way too much attention to them as he nudged Shouta with his elbow. He looked sharp in a black button up and leather jacket. His hair was of course spiked way too high and his signature sunglasses covered his eyes despite the fact that it was night time and they were inside.

"Lighten up, Eraser. We just got here. Besides, aren't you read to partay?" Eraser rolled his eyes and responded by taking another sip of punch. He knew Hizashi meant well and was just itching for a chance to get out on the dance floor but was being kind enough to not abandon his friend right away. Secretly, he appreciated it but wasn't going to say so. He scanned the crowd, recognizing faces, names and quirks, realizing even deeper how little he cared. That was until he saw Toshinori Yagi enter the building and his heart stopped beating for a moment. He couldn't help but notice how adorable looked waring a loose-fitting UA T-Shirt and swimming in his way too big letterman jacket.

It had been a little over a year since he'd completely lost his quirk and the world had discovered he was All Might but he continued to teach at UA and the world still loved and valued him. He seemed to be doing very well despite everything. Back in high school, Aizawa had the biggest crush on Toshi and truth be told, he still did. Toshi was the only one who was completely oblivious to it.

"Looks like your man has arrived," Mic teased with a wink in Aizawa's direction. "You're smiling like you don't get to see him every day."

"I don't know what you're talking about, he mumbled but his smile said it all. With a mischievous smirk, Hizashi cupped his hands around his mouth, not that he needed to, and shouted Toshinori's name, his voice shaking the walls and making some of their old classmates cover their ears. He then began waving one hand rapidly through the air, signaling him over. Aizawa choked on his current drink but Toshi looked relieved to have found his friends. Now, Aizawa could hold his own against the Symbol of Peace, remaining calm despite the butterflies invading his stomach and his increased heart rate. They were friends after all and had been back then but tonight he just didn't want to deal with these unnecessary feelings he had. He glared at Mic, that lovestruck smile disappearing from his face once Toshi actually approached. He had his typical reserved smile on his face. He lacked a lot of his usual confidence now that he was quirkless.

"Shouta. Hizashi." He nodded at both of them. "You both clean up nicely."

"Enjoy it while it lasts," Mic joked, "This is probably the last time you'll see ol' Shouta here in a suit. He'll probably wear that damn sleeping bag of his to his own wedding." Aizawa rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Ha ha."

"Wedding huh?" came a new female voice and all three boys turned toward it. There stood Kumori Tenki, a part of their old high school troop, All Might's ex-girlfriend, and a friend they hadn't seen since graduation. She stood before them in a skin tight blue dress covered in glitter, a sizeable slit up the side. The black high heels on her feet made her slightly taller than Aizawa and although he was happy to see her, the twinkle in Toshi's eyes made him bubble with jealousy.

"Has our darling Aizawa finally found someone special?" she continued, one hand on her hip. Her dark hair had been carefully twisted into a braided bun on top her head, then sprayed or patted with glitter to match her dress. Mic was speechless just looking at her and that never happened. Kumori had been Hizashi's high school crush and first love despite having never been with her. He'd thought he was over it but now that she was standing before him, he wasn't so sure.

"You know me, Kumori," Aizawa said with a forced smile. "Forever alone." They all laughed.

"It's so good to see you," Toshi said, giving her a delicate hug. This left both Hizashi and Shouta feeling jealous and they both looked away awkwardly.

"What have you been up to these days?" Toshi asked after letting go. She swirled the wine in her glass before answering.

"Well, after high school I joined the Sunburst Hero Agency. I don't know if you remember that from my letters but shortly after we broke up, Sunburst himself took me under his wing and began training me. Three years later we got married and had two beautiful girls." All of the color drained from Hizashi's face and he bit the inside of his cheek to keep focus.

"And here I was going to ask you to dance," he said half-heartedly, trying to make light of the situation, "Congratulations though."

"Who said we can't dance?" she asked, amused as she grabbed his gloved hand. "One, the bastard isn't here and two, even if he was, my divorce papers say I can do whatever I please." All three of the boys' eyes widened and she laughed.

"We can finish catching up later. If you two will excuse us." Kumori pulled Hizashi onto the dance floor, leaving Aizawa alone with his crush. An awkward silence blanketed them as they watched the two. Toshi was the first to speak.

"I can't believe Kumori is here. After I spent that summer in America and we broke up, I lost contact with her. I haven't seen or heard from her in a long time. She was quite the catch you know. I should have never let her slip away. Maybe things would be different now..."

Each work he spoke cut Shouta like a knife and he scoffed. He didn't have to sit her and listen to this. In fact, he wouldn't.

"Of course, you think that." He turned on his heel and went back through the doors that lead outside. He didn't expect Toshi to follow him.

"Shouta, what's put you in such a foul mood?" He sounded genuinely concerned. "Was it something I said?"

"How are you so naïve?" he snapped, trying to find the car. He didn't want to strand Mic here but he could always come back and get him when he was through having fun. "It was everything you said." Toshi frowned, grabbing his wrist to stop him from stalking off again.

"Shouta, someday you're going to meet someone and feel the same."

"Again, your naivety is pissing me off. I already found someone."

"That's great!" he said with his over the top optimism. "Do I know him."

He tore his wrist away and pinched the bridge of his nose. His patience was wearing very thin... "Just let it go."

"Oh, come on. How long have we been friends? You can tell me."

Fed up with the whole situation, Aizawa confessed. "You idiot! It's you. It was you in high school and it's you now. Satisfied?"

This time when Aizawa walked away, Toshi let him.


	2. Alone On The Dancefloor

**AN: Slight warning: There is some homophobic language in this chapter as well as some strong curse words.**

**Also I wanted to make a small note that not all of the events in this story are going to match the cannon of the show but I hope people can look past that and just enjoy the story :)**

* * *

Hizashi and Kumori were both out of breath after three songs and mutually decided to take a break to find their friends... only both Toshi and Aizawa were nowhere to be found. They both shrugged it off, knowing they would show up eventually. They were grown men who could take care of themselves and they had no reason to worry. Instead, they decided to get a drink. For Kumori it was white wine and Hizashi decided on scotch on the rocks. After all, he wasn't driving.

"So, Hizashi, you know what I've been up to the last several years. Let's talk about you, shall we?" The sultry look in her grey eyes made him swallow hard, a small sheen of sweat appearing on his forehead. This was the only woman who ever made him nervous.

"Well, on the weekends I host my radio show-" Kumori held up a perfectly manicured finger, still sipping from her wine glass.

"Now that, I'm aware of. I'm actually quite a big fan." She batted her eyes at him. A slight blush came across his face and a small, genuine smile graced his lips unlike his usual over the top grin.

"Then you have good taste," he cooed, adding a wink that made her chuckle.

"But that can't be the only thing you're doing."

"Of course not! I do get the occasional DJ gig but mainly I teach here at UA. I teach literature." She snorted, choking on the wine in her mouth which caused him to frown and look away. He got that reaction more than he liked.

"Wait... You're serious? Literature? I didn't take you for the type. Figured it would be music or something along those lines. Either way, Mr. Yamamda has a nice ring to it." She batted her eyes again and they bought another round. Then another. By the third, Kumori was a giggling mess as they recounted old high school stories.

"I still can't believe you got away with that!" she exclaimed, leaning her chin on her hand as they faced each other. "I mean, it's one thing to completely paint the principal's office pink but then to fill it with water balloons? Genius!"

"The water balloons were my idea," he told her proudly, "As for getting away with it, there were three of us so it wasn't that hard. It was mostly all my and Toshi's idea. Shouta was just along for the ride." They both laughed, meeting each other's eye as the music began to slow down. Kumori's eyes lit up and she shimmied off the bar stool, grabbing his hand.

"I've been waiting for this moment all night! Come on." She drug him onto the crowded dance floor and got them into proper slow dance formation. Slowly, they began to sway, her head falling onto his shoulder, a soft hum escaping her. Mic couldn't contain his joy. This reminded him of senior prom when he'd spun her around the girl's bathroom, the music muffled by the heavy door he'd locked behind him. Her dress was torn at the bottom and her mascara ran down her face but to him, she was still the belle of the ball.

"Well, Mr. Yamada," Kumori slurred, peaking up at him. She was obviously drunk form all the wine she'd consumed. "Are you going to finish what you started in High School?" Before he could question her, she reached for his hands, lowering them to her backside. His stomach dropped.

"Kumori," he started but she shushed him.

"I've been waiting all night." She slowly leaned in, almost brushing his lips but he turned his head just in time. Hurt filled her eyes.

"Of course not," she snapped, shoving away from him, "Once a coward, always a coward." He tried to grab her hand when she turned to leave but she threw up her middle finger and yelled, "Fuck off, Mic," drawing attention to them. After that, a few of her old girl friends flocked to her side to comfort her, leaving him alone on the dance floor.

* * *

Aizawa gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. He felt like an idiot and had no idea how he was going to fix this one. He should have kept his od damn emotions in check... but he hadn't. He could already feel the tension between he and Toshi and work Monday and he was dreading it. He'd expected to see him here but he'd not been prepared for the situation to unfold like it had. He sighed and laid his head against the top of the wheel. He wished they could go back to simpler time when he didn't have these harrowing feelings, but he couldn't remember a time they hadn't been there.

_Aizawa's_ _head lulled forward, his eyes falling closed for the briefest of seconds. His fork fell from his loose grasp and loudly hit his tray. Of course,_ _HIzashi_ _was out sick with a cold and he had to sit alone. He was half eating and half sleeping, all while trying to do homework._

"_Hey freak." The voice came after a wad of spit covered paper hit him in the back of the head. He groaned, not having the desire or strength_ _to fight. He tried to ignore Akihiro and his devoted band of followers but they had a slight vendetta against him because on the first day of class he outshined them with such little effort. Looking back on it now, Akihiro reminded him of Bakugo. Always looking to be number one. _

"_I'm talking to you freak!" This time a small, paperback_ _book hit him between the shoulders. Slowly, he turned around in his seat to face them, his tired eyes drooping._

"_Well, maybe if you used my name instead of calling me freak, I would have addressed you sooner," he said flatly, hoping this would be over with quickly._

"_Where's_ _your faggot friend?" Aizawa_ _rolled his eyes. He really hated that word._

"_Interesting choice of words considering_ _I'm the gay one, not Hizashi. Now, what do you want Akihiro?"_

_The bully looked slightly taken aback, then narrowed his eyes. Aizawa's_ _milk carton came up off of his tray and began dumping over his head._

"_Lovely display of your overly generic quirk," Aizawa_ _replied once the liquid stopped pouring._

"_Oh, you're really going to get it now!" Aizawa_ _squeezed his eyes shut and braced for impact, except it didn't come. When he opened his eyes again, there was a person he'd never formally met before clutching Akihiro's fist. He was way taller than most of the students here but too young to be a teacher. A blonde hair, blue eyed beauty that gave off major cool kid vibes. __So_ _what was he doing protecting and outcast?_

"_That wasn't very Plus Ultra of you Akihiro," he said in a booming voice that was deeper than Aizawa_ _had expected and sent shivers down his spine._

_Akihiro's eyes went wide and he swallowed hard, clearly not feeling as brave as he was pretending to be. "Hey, what's_ _the big idea? I wasn't going to hurt him too badly. Nothing the little twerp doesn't deserve."_

"_See, that's where you're wrong. I've been watching the whole time_ _and you started this little escapade on your own. Now, run along."_

"_Come on Akihiro. You can take him," one of his friends prompted and the new kid let out a powerful laugh that made everyone shudder._

"_By all means, feel free to try." He narrowed his eyes into a smirk and let go of Akihiro's fist. The bully snapped and he and his friends retreated._

_Feeling awkward and still covered in milk, Aizawa_ _slunk off to the bathroom without a word. Once inside, he took off his drenched black shirt and wadded up some paper towels, wetting them in the sink and beginning to wipe himself down. _

"_You do know there is a shower in the gym, right?" It was the same voice as before and Aizawa_ _jumped, having not heard him come in. The new kid chuckled._

"_Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Aizawa_ _sighed and braced his hands on the sink, slowly turning his head to look at the other boy._

"_I don't have time to shower and I'm fine. You didn't have to follow me in here."_

"_You're welcome," he responded with a smile, "And if you're not going to shower, at least put this on." He slid his jacket off his broad shoulders and held it out toward Aizawa. "It'll be a __llittle_ _big but __its_ _better than smelling like spoiled milk all day." After hesitating a great while, Shouta_ _took the jacket and zipped it up._

"_Um... Thanks." He bit the inside_ _of his cheek and looked away._

"_You're welcome Shouta." His head shot back to look at him, causing another laugh to escape_ _the other student._

"_You're in my home room. Not that I'd expect you to know that considering you sleep through it most of the time. I'm All Might by the way."_

"_What kind of name is All Might?"_

"_A good one," he said with a wink, them exited the bathroom. That was the first time Aizawa_ _had ever felt butterflies in his stomach._

"_All Might..." he whispered with a smile, hugging the jacket closer to himself._

A knock on the car window brought Aizawa out of his thoughts. He unlocked the door once he realized it was a very defeated looking Mic. He climbed in and pulled his seatbelt over his body. They were both quiet for a while.

"You wanna talk about it?" Hizashi finally asked.

"Nope," Shouta replied, "You?" Mic shook his head so Aizawa started the car, letting him control the music for once until he dropped him off at home. When he returned to his apartment, he dropped his keys on the kitchen counter before going straight to his room. He threw his cell phone on the bed and headed to the closet, pushing all his clothes to the side until he got the very back. He stripped himself out of his current clothes and pulled All Might's high school jacket off of its hanger and breathed in its scent. He could still smell him on the fabric. He slid it on and zipped it up, curling up on top of his comforter. He hadn't done this in years... but tonight was all about high school memories, so one more time wouldn't hurt.


	3. Chalk Board Paint and Roses

Aizawa had been dreading lunch time all morning. He'd gotten to UA an hour early to ensure he'd have no run ins wit Toshi but he knew come lunch time it would be inevitable. In the end, he decided to ignore his growling stomach and hide out in his classroom. He told himself it would just be for today and he'd face him tomorrow, but he knew it was a lie. He felt like such a coward.

Scowling, Aizawa tried to focus his tired eyes on the paper he was grading but his mind just continued to wander to other things. His anxiety was eating him alive. Toshi and Hizashi were his only friends in the whole world and he couldn't lose Toshi because he couldn't keep his feelings in check. Having him as a friend was better than nothing at all. He dropped the red pen he was holding and put his head down on his desk. Could Toshi even accept his friendship after his confession? After all, he hadn't tried to reach out to him yet. There were just too many factors that he just wasn't ready for. His mind was so foggy that he didn't even look up when there was a knock on his closed classroom door.

"What?" he called, the sound slightly muffled sine his face was in his desk.

"I figured I'd find you in here," Hizashi stated, pushing the door shut with his hip, "Still hiding I see, but fear not! I brought you lunch. He set down a sub of some kind and a large coffee in a Styrofoam cup. It was black, just the way he liked it.

"I still don't see how you drink it that way..."

"You never could," Aizawa said with a smile.

_Well he was finally finished, his dorm room finally decorated. It had taken all of twenty __minuets_ _but had still been exhausting. Aizawa_ _had little to no wall decorations and had really just taken the time to hang some blackout curtains and make his bed. That's all he really needed anyway. He was just about to lay down for a nap when there was a knock on the door. Begrudgingly, he answered it. He wasn't expecting company and he didn't recognize the person standing there either._

"_Hi!" the new kid said in an overly enthusiastic voice. "I'm your next-door neighbor! The names Hizashi_ _Yamada but you can call me DJ Mic. That's my DJ name in case you didn't catch on. Oh, and I brought you a coffee because everyone loves coffee and what better way to make a great first impression. There's nothing in it because everyone likes theirs different but I have sugar, milk and creamer in my mini fridge if you want it."_

_Shouta_ _took the cup and took a long drink of it, causing HIzashi_ _to arch a blonde eyebrow. _

"_Oooor_ _you could drink it like that, weirdo..." Shouta_ _actually smiled at that._

"_In case you were wondering, I don't have a fancy name. It's just Shouta. Nice to meet you I guess." Aizawa_ _had always had difficulty making friends so he didn't expect this to really go anywhere. He always kept his hopes low to avoid being hurt._

_Mic feigned offense. "You guess? I'm wounded." He stepped forward and began looking around the room._

"_We're going to have to work on your sense of style. It's so plain in here. I'll have to get you some sick posters or maybe we can paint the walls. What's your favorite color?"_

"_Black..." Hizashi's_ _eyes lit up which was not the reaction he was expecting._

"_Hear me out... Chalk board paint. Then we can write each other secret messages but on your walls!"_

"_I'll think about it." he said with a soft chuckle._

"_We can talk more about it at lunch tomorrow. My treat. Oh, and __dont_' _even try to say no. I've decided to adopt you. We're pals for life now." He winked and shut the door before Aizawa_ _could say anything else. Hizashi_ _was grossly optimistic_ _considering he didn't know Aizawa_ _very well, but he couldn't deny it felt l nice._

"Hey weirdo, are you listening to me?" Mic broke off a small piece of bread from his sandwich and threw it at Aizawa, who snapped out of his thoughts.

"No," he answered with a laugh but before he could ask him to repeat himself, there was another knock on his door. Nemuri didn't wait for an invitation to enter. She was holding a glass vase with eleven beautiful black roses surrounding one bright red rose in the middle.

"Oh Shouta," Midnight gushed, sniffing the flowers one more time before setting them on his desk. "These are absolutely gorgeous, no? Any idea who they're from?" Aizawa looked at the flowers and smirked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nemuri, you have millions of secret admirers. How am I supposed to know?" Midnight snorted.

"Oh, these aren't for me. They arrived at the front desk ten minutes ago for you but there's no card. Come on, Eraser. Who's the lucky guy?"

At first, he had no idea who would be sending him flowers. He'd never gotten flowers before... but they longer he stared at them, his face went white. He'd seen a similar bouquet before...

"_Again, why do I have to be here for this?" Shouta_ _groaned. He hated shopping and All Might knew that. It was nice spending time with the crush he couldn't have_ _but there were a thousand things he'd rather be doing._

"_I told you, I need your opinion," All Might answered with a shrug._

"_But girls aren't exactly my forte."_

"_So_ _think of it as your dream guy getting you something." Aizawa_ _blushed and looked at the ground as he continued. "Say you could have anything in the world. What would you want him to get you?" Shouta_ _really should have thought about his answer but at least he was honest when he blurted it out._

"_Flowers. I've never gotten flowers before so I guess I'd want that." All Might gasped and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him lightly._

"_Shouta! You're a genius!" He grabbed his hand and drug him into the closest flower shop._

"_So__ here's_ _my idea," he told him as he looked at the dozens of display bouquets of roses, "Something like this, only the roses are blue. That's Kumori's_ _favorite color."_

"_Yeah, but what if you had one red one in the mix to symbolize your love and make it unique to you?" All Might couldn't contain his smile. Aizawa_ _was so romantic deep down._

"_This is exactly why I brought you along," he whispered affectionately, ruffling his hair._

Aizawa pushed away from his desk, standing up. He was teetering between being upset and being pissed off, mainly because he was confused.

"Nemuri, can you find someone to cover my afternoon classes. Somethings come up." Tears stung his eyes and he tried to blink them away, but he was sure Nemuri and Hizashi noticed. Midnight nodded, knowing not to ask questions right now. Aizawa was usually so composed so for him to show this level of emotion, something must really be wrong.

"I'll tell Nezu I sent you home," she told him. Quietly, he thanked her, waiting until he was outside to scream into the void.


End file.
